


The Bull's Giant Horn

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fetish, Large Cock, Masturbation, Other, Smut, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story taken from this tumblr request: "ey man, can I get a story about tavros jerking off and his cock growing while he jerks off and getting so big it destroys his house then floods the neighborhood with his cum?"





	The Bull's Giant Horn

Normally, sexual pleasure was only experienced by trolls when it was time to pail, to fill buckets with their genetic fluid or risk extermination. This is not to say that masturbation is a foreign concept to trolls, far from it. Any troll could fall victim to sexual frustration, and Tavros happened to be its latest victim.

Tavros was alone in his hive, and outside seemed to be completely silent and still, the perfect environment to lose himself in some private time. He slipped off his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles, followed by his boxers. His bulge was exposed, and fully erect, standing at a fairly impressive size, with a hefty pair of balls to match.

Tavros made sure his hands were lubricated with Trolltion (the troll equivalent of lotion), as to eliminate any friction. Now all that was left to do was the deed itself.

Tavros took a deep breath, and let his mind swell with his deepest, darkest sexual fantasies, and simply allowed his hands to do what they desired. One hand cupped his balls, squeezing and massaging them gently, while the other wrapped around his shaft, pumping it up and down, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed as Tavros’s fantasy became more vivid.

Tavros was so lost in lust, that he didn’t notice, at least at first, something strange that was happening to his bulge. Something was wrong, the way his shaft felt inside of his hand was different from how it was a few seconds ago. He looked down at his cock, slightly puzzled. It seemed to have gained an inch or two since he started. Perhaps he wasn’t entirely erect, and the few pumps had finally gotten him fully hard? That seemed unlikely, and it didn’t explain the extra amount of heft in his balls.

He banished his fantasies for a moment, to stay focused on his bulge. He gave it a few more vigorous pumps, and noticed that with each full stroke, it would swell about a fraction of an inch, with the amount it grew becoming larger each time.

Tavros wasn’t about to question this phenomenon. He was determined to relieve himself as he had intended, and besides, having a larger bulge was anything but a negative side effect. Perhaps an even more massive bulge could afford him a bit of confidence for once.

It took a few seconds for Tavros to pick up where he left off in his fantasy, but once he did, both hands were placed around his bulge, and the masturbation resumed.

Tavros noticed something else while he jerked off at a steadily increasing rate, without needing to pause: he was becoming more sensitive as his cock grew, adding another reward for continuing.

And continue he did. Tavros still felt like he was a decent distance from his climax, but his bulge had reached an absurd size, standing at two whole feet, with a thickness to match. It wasn’t long before his hands were simply unable to grip it. This didn’t discourage him though, as he applied a fresh squirt of Trolltion, and ran both hands over his cock, one across the top and the other on the bottom. He discovered that, with his added sensitivity, this worked just as well as pumping it, and his cock still expanded with each movement.

Tavros’s next milestone came when his balls were large enough to press up against the floor of his hive. With his cock growing exponentially, it had expanded to three feet, and then five, in the time it once took to acquire several inches. Tavros no longer needed the fantasy that played over and over in his head, as watching his cock grow and stroking the ever-expanding thing was arousing all on its own. Tavros, like many trolls, couldn’t resist a nice, big bulge, and he couldn’t imagine a bulge larger than the one he currently sported.

Despite his increasing sensitivity and arousal, he still hadn’t reached his climax. Meanwhile, Tavros’s balls, having already touched the floor, were forced to expand out in front of him as they expanded. His cock had achieved a similarly absurd size, with his tip just a foot away from brushing up against the wall of his hive itself. It was so thick, too, that Tavros’s hands looked tiny against it, but they were still enough to drive more stimulation.

And then, the exponential growth reached a point where each stroke would grant Tavros an entire foot of cocklength. The tip of his dick hit the wall of his hive with a thud.

Tavros built up even more speed with his strokes, his hands feverishly rubbing the few feet of his cock he could actually reach, barely anything compared to its entire length. His cock wouldn’t stop growing, and certainly wouldn’t let something like a wall stand in the way of its seemingly infinite expansion. His cock smashed through the wall like a battering ram once it could no longer swell with the wall in its way. Fragments of Tavros’s hive were flung in every direction, but Tavros wouldn’t pretend like his hive meant more to him than what was shaping up to be the best orgasm of his life.

Tavros rubbed faster and faster, with his bulge rivaling the size of his now-destroyed hive, and Tavros a mere speck attached to it. He bit his lip, as he felt his climax within reach.

Tavros finally got his relief, and it was well-deserving of all the build-up. Tavros felt an orgasm like no other. He wasn’t sure how to articulate it, but the feeling of a cock that size reaching its orgasm was simply infinitely better than having one with his ordinary bulge, since there was so much more flesh to experience that pleasure, perhaps.

However, the gargantuan balls that Tavros sported were not for show, and with an orgasm must come a release of genetic fluid. Tavros’s cock erupted a stream of his brown genetic fluid like a geyser, or perhaps a volcano would be a more appropriate comparison, given its size and destructive power. 

Tavros’s hive had the misfortune of being located next to several other hives, who were caught in the gushing wave of Tavros’s cum. He would have a lot of explaining to do, as the residents of those unfortunate hives were assaulted with sticky barrages of his brown cum. The residents looked out their windows, dizzily trying to seek out the source of the cumblast, and could only see Tavros’s breathtakingly massive, veiny cock, sticking straight up into the air, casting a phallic shadow over their homes. 

Tavros, meanwhile, couldn’t find it in him to care, at least for now. He had just experienced the best orgasm of his life, and on top of that, he was feeling pretty confident too.


End file.
